


Shattered Light

by Not_just_any_fangirl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, i love these star dresses okay, star dresses, this was a bday present for my best bae liek a year ago and hoooooooo boy did things change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_just_any_fangirl/pseuds/Not_just_any_fangirl
Summary: The final battle with Zeref is closing in, but Natsu and Lucy find themselves battling one of the Spriggan 12. Will Natsu break and let the darkness take his soul when he loses his only light?





	

A wave of magic struck Natsu in the gut and sent him flying backwards. Pain screamed across his back as he crashed through several trees before hitting the large rock outcrop, his vision growing fuzzy along the edges as his head was thrown back against the jagged wall behind him. Crumpling to the ground, Natsu managed to get himself onto all fours, but his vision kept coming and going. He had to stand up. He had to keep fighting. Fighting for his guild, his family. Fighting for Magnolia and Fiore. For the world. Fighting for...

“Natsu!”

Lucy. He had to keep fighting because Lucy was here. She was in danger. Fuck, they all were. He had sent Happy to tell the others that he was fighting Neinhart, but Lucy had refused to leave. Refused to leave him. She did that a lot. Natsu shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He had to fight this bastard. Fear gripped his heart as Lucy called his name again and fell to her knees beside him, one of her frail hands on his back. Neinhart was just toying with them, Natsu knew it. He had sent the dragon slayer flying with just a flick of his wrist, and was now walking towards with leisurely, laughing as he stepped around the destroyed trees that Natsu had crashed through. 

“Natsu, are you ok? You need to stand up, we need to get to the others,” Lucy spoke hastily, fear clear in her voice. Natsu hated hearing fear coat her light voice. Lucy should be smiling and happy. Raising his head Natsu watched as the Spriggan warrior finally made his way into the clearing. Natsu put his arm between Lucy and Neinhart, raising to his feet at last. Not that it mattered if Natsu was kneeling or standing, the mage towered above them regardless. 

Built of pure muscle with dark tanned skin pulled tight over the powerful cords, he had to have been 8 feet tall at least. A cruel grin lay beneath a crooked nose, having been broken one too many times. White hair was pulled back into a short pony tail, one side shaved to the skin. He was shirtless and wore loose brown pants held up by a black sash around his waist and tucked into mid-shin black boots. But what Natsu noticed the most was that he had three eyes. His two lower eyes were where they were supposed to be, a dark black that was indistinguishable from his pupils and held the same amount of cruelness as his mouth, but there was a third on his forehead that had remained closed.

“Running away already, Little Dragon?” Natsu snarled at the giant before him, his voice sending splinters into Natsu’s brain. It sounded like a normal voice, deep and grainy with his mocking tone, but there was something,  _ off _ , about it that set Natsu on edge. It stirred up something that Natsu had fought to bury, a burning hatred and need for blood that had been present since he had seen Zeref on Tenrou Island. He had pushed it down, ignored it for over a year now, but fighting Neinhart was like taking a pickaxe to the rock he had encased it in. He hated it. He didn’t  _ want _ to kill. He didn’t  _ want _ blood. But it was there, inside him, taunting him. Natsu’s eyes narrowed when he saw Neinhart’s gaze turn on Lucy, who had stood behind him. “Wouldn’t want to forget your Star, would you? It would be a shame if Zeref happened across her path.”

“Bastard!” Natsu roared as he propelled himself at his opponent's chest. Fists flaming Natsu tried to land a strike but was repeatedly blocked by a single arm, movements becoming more wild with his desperateness. Natsu swung an inflamed leg at his head, seemingly distracting Neinhart enough to duck under his arm. Taking in a deep breath, Natsu yelled.

“ _ Lightning Flame Dragon’s Roar _ !”

Lightning and fire swirled around one another as it spewed from Natsu’s mouth, striking Neinhart in the face and forcing the giant to fly into the air. Natsu followed, but was met with Neinhart’s laughing face, not a scratch visible. The two spun through the air, Natsu still unable to strike his opponent, despite using his Exploding Lotus Flame techniques. Neinhart seemed to have grown bored of their fight as he swung out a fist and caught Natsu in the chest, slamming him to the ground from 20 feet above. 

A large crater surrounded Natsu from where he laid on the ground, struggling to get his breath. He couldn’t lose, god dammit, he just  _ fucking couldn’t _ . Natsu struggled to focus his eyes, the silhouette of Neinhart coming in and out of his sight. He closed his eyes, ready for the strike and trying to tense his body. Instead he heard a deep, enraged yell from above him, and opened his eyes in time to see Neinhart’s large body fly to the other side of the crater.

“Don’t you touch him!” He heard Lucy yell, all fear gone from her voice now, replaced by rage. Turning his head he looked up at Lucy, and felt in awe. Dressed in her Sagittarius form Celestial dress, Lucy stood flanked by Leo, Virgo, and Sagittarius. The light from the setting sun caught on her golden hair and her bow, and Natsu thought briefly that he had been saved by an avenging angel. 

Natsu managed to sit up, his head still spinning, and watched as Virgo disappeared into the soil and Sagittarius started rapid firing arrows at Neinhart, who now stood. Loke and Lucy came to his side, Lucy swinging one of his arms over her shoulder to help him stand. 

“Loke, I need you to go help Virgo and Sagittarius distract  him while I get Natsu somewhere safe. As soon as I give you the signal you all disappear, even if you are winning, got it?” Lucy instructed, Natsu trying to make a noise of protest, but Loke beat him to it.

“I refuse to allow you to wander off into the forest at a time like this. I will accompany you until you ar-” 

“No! You will help the others, Loke, that’s an order. I hate leaving you three behind enough as it is, but I have to get Natsu to Wendy. You see how the blood won’t stop,” Lucy said, her voice becoming panicked as she spoke of Natsu’s injuries. Dull confusion swam through Natsu’s head, he wasn’t bleeding? Natsu looked down and started in surprise as he saw a large wound on his side, above the scare he had gotten fighting that weird Mardi guy when Tartarus had attacked Fairy Tail and stretching across his stomach in a shallow arc. Blood covered his front and he realized the wetness he had taken for sweat on his head was blood. How had he not realized how hurt he was...

He looked back up and watched as Lucy and Loke seemed to be arguing with each other through their eyes. After what seemed like hours to Natsu, Loke looked away and started running towards the other spirits, calling over his shoulder.

“Fine, but if you die, I’ll follow you to the afterlife, bring you back, and lock you in the Spirit World for the rest of your life!” Lucy gave a small smile at Loke’s threat but the reminder that Lucy could die had stabbed itself into Natsu’s heart. No, she wasn’t allowed to. She wasn’t allowed to leave him a second time. Straightening himself, Natsu grit his teeth as he lit his hand and pressed it against his side, dragging it across his wound. Lucy’s cry of surprise beside him rang through his head, helping to cut through the excruciating pain of burning his own skin shut. Natsu groaned as he leaned his head on top of Lucy’s allowing himself a few seconds to take a breath. 

“Natsu, what the hell?” Lucy yelled angrily, removing the hand which still was rested against his skin. It was too late though, he’d already cauterized it. His makeshift solution should last him to the end of this battle. Hopefully. 

“Can’t just leave, Luce. Have to protect, need to fight,” Natsu said through clenched teeth, pushing himself off of Lucy. Lucy however clung to his arm and shook him slightly.

“What good will you be if you’re dead Natsu!? You’re in no condition to fight, why can’t you just let me protect you? We’re partners, aren’t we?” Lucy screamed at him, a tear falling from her eye as she stared up at him, defiantly. Understanding flooded through Natsu. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers, not caring about the blood that he transferred onto her pale skin. How could he have ever thought about putting her through that? She’d be just as broken if he died as he would be if it were her. 

“You’re right Luce, let’s go find the others. Together, we can take down an enemy, right?” Natsu asked softly, looking deep into her brown eyes. A large smile broke on her face as she nodded at him, more tears falling from her eyes.

“Aye,” she said happily. Her smile fell however, and she let out a loud shriek as her knees gave out. Natsu caught her, fear turning his blood cold once more. What was wrong, what had happened? She had been smiling a minute ago...

“Luce!” Natsu called, worry shaking his voice. She looked pale in his tan arms, though dirt and blood coated both of their skin. 

“The spirits, th-they were sent back. It’s never hurt that much, something’s wr-wrong,” Lucy said, her voice faint and eyes glazed over. Natsu watched her eyes widen as she looked at the sky above them, and Natsu turned his head to see the blue sky blocked by a large shadow. He pulled Lucy tighter into his arms as Neinhart’s fist struck him, sending them both into the rock outcrop. Natsu was really starting to hate rocks at this point. Lucy fell beside him as the both crumpled to the ground, covered in blood. Natsu couldn’t tell if it was her blood or his that coated her, there was too much of his own in his nose. He really hoped it was just his blood that spread across her head and arms. 

“Those spirits were quite irritating.” Neinhart said, voice deadly and missing the mocking tone it had held earlier. “They managed to slip away, but next time I’ll make sure to erase them from the sky. That Star’s Lion will have a tough time recovering, for sure, he was half dead when the Star’s Maid and Archer took him back,” A cruel laugh followed his words as he started to walk towards the pair on the ground, and Natsu paled as he realized what had happened. Lucy had felt Loke’s pain and the forced gate closure, her magic most likely drained due to how connected to her spirits she was. He looked over, only to see that Lucy still hadn’t moved, and was only barely breathing. 

Forcing himself to his feet once more, Natsu stood between Neinhart and Lucy’s body. There was no way in fuckin’ hell he’d let that bastard hurt her anymore. The hatred and bloodlust threatened to spill over, and Natsu swallowed it back like bile. That wasn’t him. He refused to lose himself like that, not when Lucy was around.

A tired sigh taunted Natsu as Neinhart looked down at him. He knew how pathetic he looked, favouring his left side and one of his eyes forced closed as blood kept dripping into it. He didn’t care though, as he held onto his bandaged arm. He had been saving this for Zeref, but Lucy's safety was the priority. Natsu grinned up at him, let the idiot underestimate him. He would win this fight. He  _ had _ to. 

“I’ve grown bored of this, Little Dragon. My King has ordered that you be brought to him, but I find you not worthy enough. Perhaps I will bring back your body, so that My King may restart,” Neinhart said slowly, finality clear in his tone. Natsu felt his magic swirl in his lower body and fill through his veins. He didn’t know what the giant bastard was talking about, but he would care later. For now, he had to focus his energy on fighting. 

Natsu never got the chance however, as Neinhart’s third eye flew open suddenly. A yellow like that of a wolve’s bore into Natsu, and he felt all energy drain from him. He managed to keep his head looking up at the powerful mage, and he felt his body move without his consent. His knees buckled and his arms moved behind his back, like he was bound with rope. His chest pressed into the ground so that the only thing Natsu could look at was the giant’s large, black boots.

“The fuck is this?” Natsu questioned, feeling himself start to lose control of the ball of black hatred he hid within his mind.

“This is my power, Little Dragon,” Neinhart explained, and Natsu heard the distinct sound of a sword being unsheathed. Where the hell had that even come from? ”My eye manipulates those it focuses on. Their bodies, their magic, sometimes even their minds if they are weak enough. Have no worry, Little Dragon, you’re mind is far too strong for me to control. The darkness you feel inside is your’s alone. But it will not be there for long, this sword will clean your mind and give My King the perfect slate to start all over with. He will surely be angry, but he will see that this is for the best,” The words swirled through Natsu’s head, but denial surged in his blood. No he wasn’t going to lose. He could defeat him, he could protect Lucy. It couldn’t end like this, it just  _ couldn’t _ . 

Natsu accepted his fate however, when he heard the air start to be cut by the descent of the sword.

He had lost.

Suddenly there was a shadow above his head, and the denial came surging back. His nose was wrong. She couldn’t have, she wouldn’t...

Natsu raised his eyes as a drop of blood fell on the top of his nose, dripping from the edge of the sword that was only inches away from his face.

“LUCY!”

Horror filled Natsu as he looked up to see Lucy’s body standing in front of him, the sword clear through her abdomen. Her quiet voice filled his ears, blocking out Neinhart’s booming yells.

“ _ Oh 176 stars of the sky, collapse, Urano Metria Supernova,” _

Light so bright that Natsu had to fight to keep his eyes open surrounded Lucy, and he watched as orbs of different coloured light surrounded Neinhart before collapsing and then exploding out, the largest orb directly over his third eye. He watched as the sword was pulled from Lucy, still in the giant’s grip as he flew backwards. Lucy remained standing as Neinhart’s body hit the ground, not moving. Natsu felt as he regained control of his body, just in time to catch Lucy as her body collapsed over. 

“Luce, Luce you need to look at me, ‘kay? Luce?” Natsu whispered, cradling Lucy’s limp body in his arms. He smiled as she turned her eyes to him, trying to look reassuring. “You did it Luce, you just need to stay awake a little longer. You’re going to be okay, yeah?” Natsu rambled, blinking back the tears in his eyes. The scent of her blood covered him, and Natsu was trying not to retch at how  _ wrong  _ it was. He should never smell Lucy’s blood.

“Natsu,” Lucy said quietly, sadness coming through in her one word. Natsu shook his head. No, she wasn’t allowed to...

“Luce, you’re gonna be okay. You just, just need to stay awake,” Natsu said, but he could no longer believe his own words anymore. Lucy raised a hand and cradled his cheek, Natsu burying his nose into her palm. Sweet strawberries floated through, tainted by blood. It was  _ all wrong _ . His eyes drifted to the hole just below her chest, blood coating her Celestial dress, the beautiful fabric torn and dirty now. Looking back up at Lucy, Natsu let the tears flow down his face freely. “ _ Why _ ?” 

His voice shook as he asked her his question, his tears pooling in her palm and trailing down her arm.  Lucy rubbed her thumb across his cheek, and smiled up him, though the blood that was smeared from the corner of her lips to her jaw distracted Natsu. 

“You would have done the same for me,” she said softly, and Natsu choked back his words. He couldn’t even deny it, he  _ had _ tried to do that for her. Sacrifice his life to give her time to escape. 

“Please don’t leave me,” Natsu begged, his voice small and broken. He saw tears flood through Lucy’s eyes as she shook her head, both hands reaching up to grasp his face.

“I don’t want to, Natsu,” Lucy said, her voice thick with her tears. “I love you."

A sob left Natsu as he lowered his forehead to hers, brushing some of her hair away from her face with a shaking hand. “I love you too, werido” He whispered, voice hoarse and tight. He pulled back as he heard her slight murmur, her eyes already losing their light.

“I’m sorry Natsu,” Natsu ran a hand over her hair, the blonde strands picking up the sun’s rays that filtered through the trees.

“Shh shh, what do you have to be sorry for Luce? I’m, I’m the one who couldn’t protect you. It’s my fa-fault that you’re...” Natsu said softly, unable to finish as tears overwhelmed him. It was his fault she was dying. His fault they were here, that this was happening. He should have been stronger, done more...

“Natsu, Natsu, shhh. No, it’s not your fault. ‘S no ones fault. But I-I’m sorry. I couldn’t go on more...’ventures,” Lucy's voice became slurred and her eyes were losing focus, though she was still facing Natsu. Natsu shook his head, there had to be something he could do. She couldn't leave him, he had things he needed to do after this battle was over... Natsu leaned forward, his mind not able to process what his body was doing. Soft lips pressed into his as he kissed Lucy, feeling his heart break even more as Lucy's lips moved gently against his. Why did he think he had more time? He should have told her sooner, showed her how important she was to him before. Pulling back Natsu ran his thumb along the top of her head and opened his eyes. 

"Luce?" Natsu called softly, although he already knew. She was gone. Her eyes were closed and she had a peaceful expression, if Natsu ignored the hole in her body he could pretend she was sleeping. But there was no heartbeat, no gentle sigh as she breathed. A scream tore from Natsu as he lifted his head towards the sky, unable to make any noise other than his roars of rage and despair. Igneel told him to look to the future, but what was Natsu supposed to do when his future laid bloody and lifeless in his arms?

Alone. He was all alone again. Everyone he loved left him. Igneel, and now he had lost Lucy, again. He'd failed at protecting her twice, watched her die twice. He'd promised himself that he would become stronger, protect her. That after their year apart he'd never let her leave his side again. Yet here he sat, holding her close to his chest as he rocked back and forth, small whimpers all that was left of his cries. He'd never see her smile again, never hold her hand, never kiss her again...

"Natsu! Natsu, what's- why are you holding Lucy like that Natsu?" He didn't look up as he heard Happy's voice, soft paws falling into the grass beside Natsu. Natsu didn't respond, only held Lucy's body closer. "Natsu?" Happy asked, fear making the cat's already high pitched voice go up. Numbness swept over Natsu as he spoke to Happy.

"She's gone, buddy. She was so strong and fought so brave, b-but now she's gone," Natsu said, his worn out voice breaking as he finally looked at Happy. Large tears got caught as they fell down Happy's furry cheeks, and he took shaking steps closer to the pair of mages. 

"I-I was only gone a few minutes. I fl-flew as fast as I could and got the others. If, if I had flown faster, d-do you t-think Lucy would st-" Happy stuttered, but Natsu cut him off.

"No, no Happy. You did the best you could, there was nothing I, nothing anyone could have done," Natsu said seriously, looking back at Lucy's face. That was a lie, he could have done something. Natsu  _ should _ have done something. Blue fur came into view as Happy flung himself into Lucy's chest, breaking into loud and wet sobs. Natsu reached a shaky hand and patted Happy's head. 

Sudden rage boiled inside Natsu, and this time he didn't fight it. Looking down at Lucy's bloody body, Natsu spoke with his eyes covered by his hair. "Can you watch over Lucy for me, Happy? Just until the others come. There's something I have to do," Natsu said, and his voice sounded off even to his own ears. There was no emotion when he spoke, his voice flat and hard. 

Gently, he shifted Lucy's body so it laid on the ground, Happy still clinging to her. Natsu wasn't even sure if Happy had heard him, but he turned his back and walked away from his two partners. As soon as he was is the trees he broke into a sprint, allowing his rage to cause bursts of fire to leave his skin randomly. Zeref had said he'd be waiting for Natsu, so Natsu was going to give him what he wanted. It was  _ Zeref's _ fault she was dead,  _ Zeref's _ fault he was alone. 

He felt scales start to grow from his skin as he ran towards the large ship that was docked about a mile away. Any pain he had felt before was forgotten, and Natsu didn’t even care if any of his wounds reopened. He didn’t plan on coming out of this fight alive anyway. The closer he got the more his inner darkness seemed to flow through him. He wouldn't push it away anymore, he'd accept the bloodlust and hatred that was held inside him. Welcome it like an old friend. 

After all, his light was dead. 


End file.
